1. Field of The Invention
A penile prosthesis movable between a flaccid and erect position including a flexible proximal section and a malleable distal section.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed to be implanted in a flaccid penis capable of simulating an erection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,081 teaches a penile prosthesis including a minor length member and major length member enabling insertion into the crus and the corpus cavernosum respectively. A quick engageable connector is formed on adjacent ends of each member for joining the members together as a unit after each member is properly positioned in the patient. Penile posture control is accomplished by an axially extending multiple jointed spine within a silicone rubber casing. The spine is formed with alternate tubular and spherical links retained in an articulating assembly by an axial wire. Each spherical link is formed with a pair of diametric extensions projecting into the bores of adjacent tubular links and a diametric bore through the extensions through which the wire passes. The extensions serve to limit the articulation between adjacent links.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,789 discloses a prosthesis for simulating an erection including a malleable rod disposed within a generally tubular, physiologically inert plastic body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,198 shows a penile prosthesis implanted in the penis for the treatment of impotence comprising an articulated column having alternating joints with a switch aligned for reversibly extending the articulated column against the ends of the sheath and tensioning a tension member whereby frictional resistance at the joints increases to simulate an erection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,562 teaches a prosthesis including an elongated malleable element to enable the prosthesis to be conformed to a variety of shapes. A bend-limiting member is positioned next to the elongated malleable element to limit the radius of bend thereof to minimize damage or weakening to the malleable element through extreme bending.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,073 discloses a penile implant comprising an elongated rod of silicone rubber or other suitable material positionable within the corpus cavernosum of the penis. The elongated rod includes axially arrayed sections. A proximal section is positioned adjacent the pubis; while a longer distal section is disposed in the pendulus penis. The distal and proximal sections are separated by a very flexible hinge section.
Additional example of the prior art are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,000; U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,206; U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,040; U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,996; U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,122; U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,456; U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,840; U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,841; U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,805; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,260; U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,520; U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,446; U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,405; U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,998; U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,716 and German 2740263.